Life Sucks
by I.F.T.S
Summary: Holly "Short" has always lived the normal life of a full-blooded human in a world of Magic. But on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she is attacked by a vampire and two men save her. One claims to be the Divinity Cupid as well as her father, warning her that her blood is the sweetest on earth and the Vampire kind will stop at nothing to taste. So why is a blood sucker her guard?
1. In the Beginning

**Okay, Shadowdawn199 inspired me to write this, and I hope this is what you were looking for!**

**DISCLAIMER: Maybe I should put this in the description so I don't have to write this for every chapter...**

The moon is in its shadow mode, the stars seem to be twinkling with half their usual force and the city below is quiet.

Just the way he likes it.

His blue eyes track the movement of a single woman talking on her cell phone, gesturing grandly with her hand. He doesn't even need to read her lips to know that she's blabbering to her girlfriend about her new engagement.

_That_ he saw earlier. Her squeal of happiness had drawn his attention like a moth to a flame. And he knows somebody _else_ had also seen the evening's show.

And speak of the devil, here he comes.

The near silent swish of feathers being caressed by air alerts the people-watcher that his master is landing directly behind him. The tail wind musses his onyx hair, and he sighs in mild annoyance. Turning, he leaves the ledge of the building to face the Divinity.

"I take it you had a hand in that?" he asks blandly, jerking his head at the blond that's climbing into her Volkswagen.

The humanoid frowns, crossing his muscular arms over his bare chest. "Don't even think about it," he rumbles, gray eyes flashing. "It took quite a shove to get that man to finally propose."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of ruining one of your projects Sir," the sapphire-eyed one drawls, thin lips curling into a smile.

The winged man sighs. "Artemis, you _don't_ dream, nonetheless sleep."

The other male smiles, flashing his elongated canines. "Doesn't matter, her blood's too…sugary anyway. It'd have given me a headache."

The other man rolls his eyes. "Come on, we're wasting our time."

Artemis raises an eyebrow as his boss spreads his wings to their entire eighteen-foot span. "I was wondering when you'd say that."

"You know what day it is?"

"No, I can just smell her."

* * *

The street is dark, save the small pools of light shed by the towering street lamps. Holly Shortlan or "Short" as her friends had dubbed her, walks back to her apartment alone. Her auburn hair swirls around her face in the stiff wind, and she screws up her bright hazel eyes to keep the dirt from making them itch. Wrapping her long coat more tightly around herself, she continues on her way but someone drags her into an alleyway.

Just as she sucks in the breath to scream, her attacker reveals his face, and instead of shrieking at the top of her lungs she slaps him.

"Foaly! Don't do that!" she scolds the tan brunet, who just laughs.

"Oh, you should've seen your face!" he hoots, clutching his side. His dull gold eyes that mark him as a shape-shifter leak a few tears, and eventually Holly finally chuckles with him.

"Oh yeah? You should see _your_ face," a new voice says, and the owner steps out of the shadows. "You've got one _hell_ of a red spot. And just so you know I had _nothing_ to do with this."

Holly stares at the thick man. "Really Mulch? You just so happened to be here at the same time, right?"

"No! I teleported here when I heard you scream!"

"Oh. Well, there's just one problem: I didn't scream."

His brown eyes widen, and he turns to glare at Foaly, who shifts into a chocolate colored puppy and does its best to appear innocent.

"Damn it! Why do you have to be so freaking cute?" Mulch cries as he picks up the young dog and squishes it. "I could just squeeze you till you die!"

Foaly's eyes broadcast his panic, and he morphs into a rat and bites his captor's hand. He is promptly dropped, where he reverts back to his human form.

"It's not my fault she's got nerves of steel!" he exclaims, backing away from a very angry Traveler.

"Boys, boys!" Holly gets between the two magics, holding her hands out. "Just forget about it and tell me why you're here."

"Oh, we're taking you to meet up with the others for your party!" Foaly informs her gleefully, taking her arm and dragging her out of the back road and in the opposite direction of her home.

"What party?"

"For your eighteenth birthday, duh," Mulch supplies, appearing on her other side.

Holly starts. "It's already April 23?"

"Dude, how can you forget your own birthday?" Mulch asks, and Foaly shrugs.

"One of the reasons I'm glad I'm not a human."

"Technically you _are_ human; just a half-mortal," Holly says. "And it's not that hard to do. Not everyone wants their age known."

"Well, too bad; yours is."

The poor captive sighs, allowing herself to be lead to one of the most expensive restaurants in Ireland.

"Wait, we're having it _here_?" she asks as they stop outside of it. Mulch smiles evilly, disappearing and instantly returning with a disoriented mountain.

"How many times must I tell you _not_ to do that!" he groans, closing his dark blue eyes in agitation.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting how weird it is for other people to be transported."

"Sure you do."

"Dom, you're here too!" Holly exclaims, hugging the man. His lip twitches in the semblance of a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't miss your birthday," he rumbles, pulling away. "Come, I'll show you our table."

The building is crowded, as usual, but somehow Holly's friends seemed to have reserved a small section; mindful of how uncomfortable she is with multiple eyes on her.

"Aw, guys, you didn't have to do this!" she says, glancing between her friends. "This must've cost a fortune."

"You got that right, and I expect an amazing present in return," Mulch replies, and Dom smacks him; most likely giving him a concussion.

Holly laughs, fully enjoying herself when her senses prickle. Something's about to go horribly wrong, but what exactly she doesn't know. Dom senses it too, and he turns to voice his concern when the windows shatter.

_Now_ Holly does screech, ducking her head to avoid the glass shrapnel. Several shadows leap through the frames, and the first thing Holly registers is their crimson eyes.

Her friends press into a tight group, with her in the middle; seeing as she's the only human. Foaly shifts into a bear, roaring menacingly as Dom rapidly changes into a large, slightly off-white wolf. Growling, he charges at the nearest vampire, who meets him halfway with a snarl of his own. Foaly jumps in as well, distracting three attackers while Mulch hovers near Holly, ready to transport her out of there or join his companions.

Foaly and Dom fight bravely, but it's obvious to Holly that they're severely outnumbered. Mulch knows it too, as he keeps shifting his weight forward; dying to help.

"Mulch, just transport me to the door. I can run home from there," she whispers in his ear. He nods; pressing his hand against hers and Holly feels a sort of hook latch into her chest and drag her through nothing to wind up at the door. Following the flow of the crowd, she sprints outside and makes a right, heading in the direction of home.

But something slams into her, pinning her to the ground.

"Trying to escape now are we?" a voice hisses, and she stares into the dark ruby gaze of the Dark that caught her. "Can't have that now can—"

He is forcefully thrown off, and Holly scrambles back until she hits something solid.

No, some_one_.

A tall blonde man stands behind her, shirtless and wearing pristine white slacks. His gray eyes lack emotion but the anger is prominent in the simple frown of his luscious lips. In his hands he holds a simple bow, and over his shoulders she spots a pair of dusty gold-white wings. _Huge_, beautiful wings.

He glances down at her, and smiles gently. He stretches out a hand and pulls her up. "Hello Holly, nice to finally meet you. We have much to—"

The vampire that had tackled her springs at the gorgeous man, but another being slams into him, knocking him aside. Holly blinks, and crouched in front of her is another man. His hair the most solid black she's ever seen and his skin almost translucent; she is startled by the vibrant cerulean of his eyes. He stares straight ahead, inhumanly still as he watches the blood-sucker stumble back to his feet.

"Sir?" He asks calmly, voice soft and controlled.

The blond nods. "Go."

He smiles wickedly, the tips of his fangs protruding from his mouth as he disappears; moving too quickly for Holly to track.

"Come, you won't want to see this," the winged man murmurs, gently picking her up and leaping into the sky.

**OvvO**

**Alright, let me know how you like! Should I keep going or just stop while I'm ahead? Thanks for your support/opinions! Luv you all!**


	2. When a Man Loves a Woman

**Wow, such a great response! And for those that are wondering, hell no. Artemis WILL NOT SPARKLE. Nor will he burn, as it will be explained. Eventually. And thanks again to Shadowdawn199 for putting this idea in my head!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing. Absolutely, positively nothing in this is rightfully mine. I'm just messing with stuff.**

If Holly had the breath to scream, she wholeheartedly believes that her savior would be deaf at the moment.

So to keep herself from having a self-induced heart-attack, she buries her face in the man's chest, locking her arms around his neck. His grip tightens around her reassuringly, but Holly is no less scared shitless. Who wouldn't be flying at god knows what speed miles above Dublin? She'd even be willing to bet that Dom would at least have terror perfectly framed in his blue eyes.

Speaking of blue eyes, where in hell did that other guy come from? Why would he, a vampire, attack his own kind! Isn't that against their laws, codes, whatever judicial system they have? And why had he called the flying-man 'sir'? Is he a servant or something?

"We're here," the man rumbles, causing Holly to shiver as she feels the vibrations ripple through his abdomen. _Man_, if only every guy on earth was this ripped!

His landing is smooth and flawless, not even slightly jarring. He sets her down just as gently, and has Holly glances around notices that they're on the roof of her building.

"How…?" she trails off, shaking her head. "Never mind. Thank you for saving me, Mr.—"

"Valentine, but please call me Cupid."

"Wait, _Cupid_? As in patron of love?"

"That's one of my titles, yes. Perhaps we should go inside; it's quite chilly out tonight."

"Uh, yeah…" Holly mumbles, leading the way to the door. Shoving it open with her shoulder, she cautiously glances down the hall for any of her neighbors. Finding it empty, she quickly marches down it to her quarter. She nearly freezes in fear as she spots someone waiting by her door, but lets out a sigh of relief as she realizes it's just Dom.

Slowing her steps so she appears calm, she walks in his direction.

"Dom, what are you doing here?" she asks as she inserts her key into the lock.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," he says after a long look at Cupid, who had stopped directly behind her.

The blond holds out a hand. "Cupidon Valentine. I'd like to thank you for watching out for Holly all these years."

Both mortals start at the calmly stated fact, their gazes drawn to the winged man. He smiles brightly, motioning for her to open the door.

"Once we get inside I'll explain everything," he says, and Holly nods, pushing open her door and flicking on the light. Dom suddenly growls, pulling her back into the hall while Cupid brushes past and enters.

"Mr. Valentine, I don't think you should go in there," Dom calls.

"Don't worry Domovoi, he's a friend."

"Who's a friend?" Holly asks, not surprised that Cupid knows Dom's full name.

"Vampire," the large man answers, cautiously moving past the threshold. Holly peers around her protector to spy the new addition to her small living room.

"You!" she gasps, recognizing the black-clad figure.

"Yes, me," he replies, indigo eyes flashing with mirth.

"You know that thing?" Dom hisses, eyes flickering to the other male.

"Unfortunately yes," the vampire sighs dramatically. "I know, such a shame that I just _had_ to save her life."

Dom curls his lip at the pale immortal, but stays silent.

"How did you get in here?" Holly wonders aloud, and the Dark smirks.

"That thing you call a lock may as well not exist." He glances down at his finger nails. "But thank the Divinities for filers."

"Divinities?"

"Basically, him," the vampire tilts his head in Cupid's direction. "You also know them as Gods."

"I think it's time for that explanation," the blonde cuts in before Holly can ask her next question. "And you're going to want to sit down."

"I doubt it's going to take _that_ long," Holly replies, stubbornly crossing her arms.

The blood drinker raises an eyebrow while love bringer sighs.

"Alright then, how about I start from the beginning?" Gray eyes clash with hazel and Cupid says with the utmost sincerity, "Holly, you are my daughter."

Her face pales, and her hands fall limply to her sides. Without a word, she strides over to the couch and gracefully sets herself down.

"Can you repeat that?" she asks hollowly, and the vampire throws his head back as his laughter echoes throughout the space.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Holly breaks off her…_father_ mid-sentence, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Dom relaxes tensely next to her, gaze trained on the beryl-eyed shadow that stands behind her father's chair on the right side. She's had to ignore their staring contest the entire conversation, and she hates to admit that most of the hostility seems to be coming from her friend's side.

_Men,_ she mentally shakes her head, trying to get back on track.

"So not _only_ are you Cupid, but you are a 'God' of sorts, as well as my father. He—" she points to the being behind him, "is Artemis the vampire, and his species is out for my blood just because you're my sire. Correct so far?"

"More or less."

"Okay." Holly nods swiftly. "And the reason they want my bodily fluids is because it's…sweet."

"Unbearably so," Artemis adds.

"And that's where you lost me," Holly finishes. "_Why_ is it so delectable?"

Cupid turns to the Dark behind him. "You know more about this than anyone."

Artemis sighs. "You're blood is so sought-after because you're half-Divinity. A regular 'God's' life is like the Golden Apple: unattainable. But you…" he smiles toothily. "You're just a regular Granny Smith. Anyone can come by and just take out a bite. Oh, and if that's not enough; your mother's influence has also sealed the deal, so to speak."

"My mother?" Holly says slowly, and even Cupid turns to stare at the vampire.

"Artemis…" his voice is low with a hint of a nasty side, and the male rolls his eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. The surname 'Shortlan' should've given it away."

"What are you talking about?" Dom interrupts.

"The Shortlans' are notorious for having the purest blood, immortals and mortals alike. They were often referred to as the Dying Divinities because it was so similar in taste to a God's," Artemis wearily explains. "Sir, you can't have been ignorant of this."

"I didn't necessarily have you with me at the time of meeting to warn me of this," the blonde retorts. "How long have you known?"

"Since you told me of your coupling with Ms. Coral."

"Damn it," he curses sharply. "This is worse than I thought. How strong is her scent?"

"Weren't you listening earlier? It wasn't that stupid engaged girl I caught wind of."

"But we were miles away!"

"Do I look like a newborn to you?"

"Are you saying that she's safe from them?"

"The only way she'll ever be invulnerable is if vampires suddenly become extinct or loose their sense of smell."

"I can help with that," Dom volunteers, earning a freezing glare from Artemis.

Cupid sighs. "It seems that the plan needs to be changed."

"And the new one is?"

"Wait, you had an _agenda_? Even before you came here?" Holly cries, slightly outraged. She's not as helpless as they think!

"Of course. The entire reason I came by was to see how…well-guarded you were. Obviously not enough," he adds in an undertone.

"Uh, definitely enough! I've got Dom and—"

Artemis snorts. "Werewolves are incompetent and wouldn't know a vampire if it bit them."

Dom snarls viciously, jumping to his feet with blazing eyes.

"Artemis!" Cupid snaps.

The Dark frowns. "He didn't scent me until the door was _open_. If that isn't a sign of his insufficiency then I don't know what is."

"If you're so good then why aren't you staying here?" Dom growls.

"He is," Cupid replies, much to everyone's astonishment.

"But he's a _vampire_!" Holly exclaims, and Dom backs her up.

"What if he can't control himself? He said it himself, her blood is excrementally desirable."

Artemis arches an eyebrow. "I've lived with a _Divinity_ my entire life; I think I can handle a simple girl."

Holly snaps her mouth closed, refusing to give him the rise she knows he's looking for. The giant next to her follows her example, sitting back down on the couch.

"For how long, Sir?"

"Until they get the message."

Artemis nods. "So, until she dies."

"What makes you think you'll outlive me?"

The vampire smiles slowly, an unreadable look in his eyes causing her to shiver.

"Trust me, I'll live quite a while longer than you."

**OwO**

**Whoa, big chapter. Hope you guys liked it!**

**kellycat77: **Thank you so much for being the first reviewer! And thank you for being insistent that I KEEP GOING!

**Cap. Holly Short: **Thank you, and definitely some action on the A/H field!

**Mrastleysghost: **Actually, no. I have read the books, seen nearly all the movies, but in no way did I model the fight off of S. Meyer's writing. Thank you for the encouragement!

**Shadowdawn199: **Of course you inspired this! If it wasn't for your review on _Shadow Elf_ this never would've crept into my mind! And eventually we'll see the dark side to Cupid; he won't stay oh-so-nice for long! As you probably noticed, I don't have anything running at Fictionpress, too busy over here! And I should warn you, Phantom doesn't take kindly to being kidnapped. I tried that once and he nearly took my head off. With his bare hands. Yeah...I don't know what I was thinking when I created him...

**Zhenga11: **Sorry it took so long, but here's more!

**Tawny: **Ya, the party's started now that you're here! And thank you!

**mistguardian: **Can't help but notice your name; RotG fan? I've written a couple of things for that fandom, you should check them out if you like this. Anyway, yes, I want to include some definite A/H.


	3. Your Life is Ruined after Breakfast

**Okay, here's chapter 3! And for those that want something else to read, go check out the completed ****_Shadow Elf,_**** as well as ****_After Life_****; if you already haven't! Thanks again for reading this; and sorry nothing really big happens in this update!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still nadda.**

Holly wearily rolls over, blearily gazing at the red numbers of her alarm clock. Her foggy mind manages to put the numbers in the correct order to find that it's only ten past seven. Groaning, she shoves her face under her pillow and tries to catch some more shut eye. It _is_ Sunday, the day of _rest_. And God be damned if she isn't going to follow that tradition.

_God…_the word strikes something in her mind, something _really_ important…

"Shit!" she cries, throwing her comforter off her (and the bed) in her haste to get out into the living room. Dom lies sprawled on the ground, seemingly to have rolled of the couch at some point in the night. But the _beast_ of darkness is no where to be found…

"So you're the kind to jump out of bed already cursing the day, hmm?"

Holly whirls around to face her kitchen, and the immortal calmly sitting on one of her barstools. His attire doesn't seem to have changed, though he took off the black tennis shoes. From the corner of her eyes she spots them by the door.

"Yeah, mornings aren't for me," she finally replies, forcing her muscles to relax. She ignores the way his eyes take in her white tank top and black short-shorts; instead she berates herself for not grabbing her robe.

He smirks, turning slightly to reach for stemmed champagne glass his arm had blocked. The delicate crystal is half filled with a dark red liquid that Holly instantly knows is _not_ wine.

Her stomach clenches as he takes a sip, and to keep last night's dinner where it belongs she looks away.

"Do you have to use my good crystal?" she bites out, much to Artemis' amusement.

"Yes, seeing as you have some _very_ nosy neighbors. Don't worry, I bought you some replacements. Just be sure to not use my set."

"So…where did you get _that_? Some market or something?" Holly asks, nodding to the substance within.

The vampire chuckles. "No, any store that did _that_ would quickly run out of business. I simply brought over a bit of my personal stash from your father's previous residence."

Her eyes flicker to the fridge and away, but the movement is caught.

"You needn't worry; it's not in the ice box. I _do_ have preferences."

"But then where…?"

Artemis sighs, standing to move around the small island. Holly strides closer, but keeps well away from the abandoned glass. Peering over the edge of the counter, she watches as the Dark opens the bottom leftmost drawer. With a flourish, he produces a regular-looking wine bottle; seal still intact and a cheap brand name to boot.

"Someone's fluids…are in _there_? But how?" she wonders, cautiously taking it in her hands to examine the plug. It's surprisingly warm, with a slight bit more heft than she thought it would. "And since when have I had a drawer over there? I thought it was always a cabinet…"

He smiles, gently taking the bottle back and replacing it. "You noticed sooner than I thought. But as of three this morning you have a drawer. And as for _how_ the blood got there…" he pauses, obviously trying to explain it simply. "Let's just say I have many talents."

Holly nods, willing to accept the vague answer. She frowns suddenly, and asks, "How much do you know about me and my…parents?"

The blood drinker reclaims his seat, patting the one next to him invitingly. She takes after a moments hesitation.

"I know nearly everything about your father, and only a bit less on your mother. As for you…" he shrugs. "I'd be considered a close friend with all the information I have; if this were a normal situation." He takes a sip, then smiles slightly. "That, or a stalker."

"Definitely the latter," she mutters. "What…what was my mom like?"

"She's a lot like you, actually," Artemis replies instantly. "She had the same auburn hair, though hers was longer; as well as your eyes. You're also a couple inches taller than she was, as well as slimmer. But that's just Cupid's influence. He also gave you your temper." He chuckles, shaking his head at something she obviously doesn't get.

"You keep using the past tense…is she dead?" Holly asks quietly, nearly wishing she hadn't.

Artemis nods slowly. "She died shortly after you were born. That was actually the first time we met, but you were only a couple of months old at the time so I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"How many other times have you popped into my life?" she asks, almost sharply.

"Just that once. We had to get you before they did."

"_We?_ And before who got me?"

"Your father and I, of course. And even back then your blood was potent," he answers, taking another gulp and emptying his glass.

"How long have you been with my father?" she asks as he rinses the leftover residue from the crystal and ducks down to place it in the drawer.

"As I said last night: my entire life."

Holly frowns, glaring slightly. "And how long is _that?_"

He blinks lazily, leaning forward and pacing his chin on his interlaced hands. "What do _you _think?"

She narrows her eyes, and purses her lips as she thinks. "Nineteen?"

His jaw clenches, and at first she thinks it's in anger. But then his laughter thunders in her ears as he doubles over.

Her face burns as she snaps, "I'm glad you find my guess amusing."

"No, no; you're right, I _am_ nineteen," he gasps, leaning most of his weight on the counter. "Just add two zeros to the end of it."

Holly freezes, staring at his quaking form as he tries to contain the rest of his chuckles. "Nineteen…_hundred?_ As in 1-9-0-0?"

He nods. "Well, actually I'm nineteen-twenty-three, but my kind usually doesn't—"

"Holy shit, how old is my father!?" she screams, eyes the size of dinner plates.

He pauses. "About twenty-four thousand, but really—"

He's stopped as a fist the size of his head picks him up by his collar, and a low voice growls, "Why did she scream?"

Artemis frowns, unfazed. "Because she found out her dad's a cougar."

Dom raises an eyebrow, looking to his friend.

"He's…telling the truth…" she whispers, face pale. "If he's my dad…and I have his blood…how long will _I _live?"

"I can't really answer that," Artemis responds honestly as he's released. "There isn't another of your kind, but I assume your life will be greatly expanded; though not as long as a pure Divinity's."

Holly nods, taking a deep, claming breath. "What other…_side effects_ are there?"

The vampire shrugs. "I've been researching all legends and myths since you were born, and when I say 'nothing came up', I'm exaggerating to the extreme."

Her head smack the counter, and her muffled voice cries, "My life is ruined."

"I wouldn't say that until _after_ you've had breakfast," Artemis advises as he moves to flick on the stove. "So dog boy, what would you and the lady like?"

**O.o**

**Tawny: **Oh, wow; this is the first I've killed _and_ revived a reader! Thanks loads for the compliments and I'm sure it can get better!

**kellycat77: **LOL, you didn't keep your promise! But I'm keeping mine, so have another chapter! Thanks again for being here since the beginning!

**mistguardian: **Oh, goodie! Have you read my other RotG fanfics? Two of them are pretty loved; actually I think I've seen you on one of them...Anyway, yes, I plan on including most (probably all) of those little characters. And a sparkly Minerva...Maybe I should make her a pixie or something...how's that sound?

**Shadow Huntress: **Ya, you found it all right! And don't worry, within the next-three?-chapters Butler and Artemis' relationship will just come down to teasing and playful jabs. And as for why Artemis is calling Cupid 'sir'...*evil smile* Depressing back story to that, which will be explained soon!


	4. Some Business Deal that Was

**Okay, new chapter! Nothing really to say up here...that's a first...OH! I know, you should go check out After Life after this (if you haven't already!). Thanks! And once again, bless the amazing Shadowdawn199 for giving me the raw materials to work with!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

"You know, for someone that doesn't eat, you cook like a chef," Holly points out as she shovels more eggs in her mouth. After Artemis had complained about her lack of usable food, he'd somehow produced two cartons of eggs, a gallon of milk, and what appears to be an entire pig turned into bacon. Much to Dom's appreciation, who's already on his third plate; and it doesn't look like he'll be slowing down any time soon.

"The phrase 'practice makes perfect' is truer than any of you realize," Artemis replies, flipping a golden pancake off the skillet and onto the werewolf's waiting dish.

"Wait, you weren't this good when you were a mortal?"

The Dark glances over at his new charge. "I was never a human. And don't let anyone else of my kind hear you say that."

Holly tears a crispy strip of bacon in half. "But weren't you…turned?"

"You know absolutely nothing of the Immortal species, do you?"

"I know lots of stuff about vampires," she huffs, lip jutting out as she pouts.

"Oh? Then tell me a few facts. I _am_ the ultimate source of information for this area."

"Not _all_ subjects?" Dom mutters, and Artemis shrugs.

"That too, but I'm trying to be modest."

"Well, I know that your kind drinks blood. And—"

"That's a given; every sentient being is ingrained with that knowledge."

"Don't interrupt me. I know you can't go outside in daylight—"

"False."

"What?! And what did I say?"

"Sorry, please continue with your blatant non-understanding."

Holly glares at his back as he turns back to the stove before resuming. "As I was saying: you can't go outside except for at night, you're allergic to garlic, you're only killed through a stake through the heart, holly water burns you like the sun, you're a cold corpse, your senses are super heightened, as well as your physical attributes. Oh, and if you get bitten and somehow survive the blood loss, you turn into a vampire."

"Are you done?" Artemis asks, a strange tone coloring his voice.

"Yeah. How'd I do?"

"I feel like killing myself, if that's any indication."

"We're not stopping you," Dom says, but Artemis ignores him.

"Before anything else, you're getting set straight." The blood drinker turns off the stove before turning to face the woman. "First of all, nearly everything you said is utterly incorrect. And anything that wasn't was a misconception of the truth. So, to begin." He strides over to the window, throwing open the blind and stepping into the pool of light.

"Vampires are no more affected by the sun than you are."

"Then why don't we see more out during the day?"

"Have you ever tried to drinks someone's blood in the middle of the day? It doesn't work."

"Oh."

"And garlic. That is a myth created by your leaders so you feel safer in our presence."

"Then how'd it—"

"They chose that spice because of its prominent scent," Artemis cuts her off, stalking back over. "You were half right when you said our senses are superior, but they aren't like that from birth. We have to work at it, just like we have to work at our physical advantages; granted it's easier for us to gain muscle mass."

"What do you mean by 'bir—"

"Holly water is in the same boat. That was chosen because it symbolizes life while us death."

"Speaking of life, how—"

"Who's interrupting who now?" he snaps. "I'll get to it eventually, just be patient. Another misconception is that we are 'dead'." He takes her hand in his own, pressing their palms together. "Does that feel like a corpse's hand?"

"No," she murmurs, bringing up her other hand to examine it. "It feels…normal."

"Precisely." He gently untangles their fingers. "We are, essentially, human; with a few distinct differences. We are conceived the same way, and we are alike in appearance. And the few specialties given to us are mostly due to magic."

"Vampires have magic?"

"Of course. That is the main factor in why we live so long. A century to you is one year for us." He smiles suddenly. "It also allows us to sharpen our senses, and tone our bodies."

"So…what is your age-limit?"

Artemis pauses, then shrugs. "The oldest known Dark is approximately twelve thousand. That's about one hundred and twenty years to you."

"So…I guess the stake thing is wrong?"

"Holly, _anyone_ would die if you shoved a piece of wood through their heart."

"Why does your species hate werewolves?" she asks suddenly.

Dom snorts. "That feud goes back all the way to The War when we kicked their ass."

Artemis laughs humorlessly, "Ha! If anyone's ass was decimated, it was _yours._"

"Then why did your side loose?"

"We didn't loose because we had nothing to forfeit from the start. The Divinities were off much worse than we _ever_ were."

"What are you talking about?" Holly cries, regaining their attention.

"The War between the two Immortals," Artemis answers, then groans. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

Holly fidgets nervously. "Well, I'm sorry, but normal humans aren't forced to learn about this kind of stuff. We've got our own history."  
Artemis sighs. "Well, then whatever you do, don't listen to the mutt. He's completely biased."

"And your not?" He growls.

"No, because I wasn't told through stories like you were."

"You were there? How long ago did this happen?" Holly cuts off Dom's scathing reply.

"Well, it started when I was about one-fifty and ended when I was three so about—"

"It lasted that long?!"

"It was very brutal fighting," Dom replies softly. "Both sides were nearly driven to extinction."

Holly frowns. "So…what happened?"

Artemis sighs. "You were informed yesterday that a Divinity's blood is extremely potent. A Dark would do anything just to get a whiff off it; nonetheless _taste._ So the first and only Coven was formed, and they dedicated their lives to hunting people like you and your father down. At first the Divinities brushed them off, but after the fourth successful attack, they decided to retaliate.

"They went on a killing spree, murdering any and every vampire they found; whether they were part of the Coven or not. After a century and a half, both sides realized this was only going to end with the annihilation of the other, so a cease fire was called and both species have somewhat thrived since."

Holly nods slowly, but confusion still remains in her hazel eyes. "I got all that, but why were you with my father then? I mean, your kinds are enemies, so…"

Artemis frowns, blue eyes loosing their depth. "That…is a long story."

"And we've got all day," Dom points out, leaning against the counter.

The vampire snatches up the plates, turning to the sink and depositing them. Holly frowns over at her friend, who raises an eyebrow.

"It was a business deal."

Holly starts, gazing over at the man's still back. "What?"

"How I came into your father's possession. Our sires made a deal, one they both would profit from if the outcome was what yours predicted."

"What was the…end that they wanted?" she asks softly, worried that he'd clam up again.

"They wanted to see if a Dark could become desensitized to a Divinity. And yes, they can," he says before Holly can ask. "But it takes centuries upon centuries for the scent to even _dull_, so any further investment is pointless."

"Oh…then…Why are you still with my dad? If he's done then—"

"Because he _bought_ me," Artemis snarls, whirling to face her. She gasps, nearly falling off the stool as his enraged black eyes bore into hers. "My _parents_ sold me like I was nothing more than furniture; Divinity forbid their first born!"

He stops, clenching his jaw and then forcing it to relax. Breathing deeply, he massages his temples as his anger dissipates. Holly watches cautiously, not wanting to set him off again.

"I'm terribly sorry," he says after a moment, dropping his hand to reveal navy blue irises. "My temper seems to have run away from me." He glances behind him at the counter and shakes his head. Eyes flashing a deep violet, he waves his hand and the slab repairs itself.

"Now, if you'd please excuse me," he continues, stepping towards the door. Slipping on his shoes, his tugs open the door and calls behind him, "By the way, you don't need to stay here; if you leave I'll still find you."

And he disappears into the hall.

**-_-"**

**Oh yeah, you read that right. _Black_ eyes. This will be explained more in-depth later, but basically it's an effect of the magic. Black = pissed. Ya!**

**greenpineapple: **Aw, thanks for the love! Hope this was fast enough!

**Tawny: **No, I don't. But if you're anything like me (which, it sounds like you are :)), then you flip out and spaz over any update. And yes, I thought that Artemis would says something like that; and it _is_ true, if you think about it. Cupid dates younger women, so...Cougar he is!

**Shadow Huntress: **Aww, but that's the fun in it! It wouldn't be a good read if you could predict where everything was going! Anyway, here's a new chapter!

**kellycat77: **LOL, you did! 'Keep going' is your line, and GO I will!

**mistguardian: **Yeah, sort of. And I mean Pixie like Opal was, but...nicer? And Holly and Miverva will get into more than just verbal sparing. Hope you like cat fights!


	5. How Bad am I Wanted?

**God dang it all, this is really late. There go my plans for a second update before I go...**

**DISCLAIMER: Bored of this yet? Am I seriously the only one?**

Holly slips the last plate into the dishwasher and pushes it closed with her hip. Neither she nor Domovoi have said a word since Artemis' outburst, and quite frankly the silence is starting to get on her nerves.

"I'm going to the store," she says, stalking to her room and quickly throwing on the first things her fingers touch. Retuning to the living room, she snaps up her jacket and simultaneously slips her feet into a pair of dark brown flats.

"Do you have anything going on today?" she asks, sensing the werewolf behind her.

"Not anymore."

"Don't cancel your plans because of me!" Holly cries, turning to face her best friend.

Dom shakes his head. "Don't worry; it's just work. I've got plenty of sick days saved up."

"Dom, seriously, it's fine. I'll just get Artemis to help me."

The male frowns. "You already trust him," he states.

Holly bites her lip. "Yeah…I do. I guess it's because I got such a high recommendation from my father."

Dom rolls his eyes. "Don't go calling him yet, my shift doesn't start until two. I'm free until then."

"Good. Cause there's no way I'm lugging all my groceries up six flights."

* * *

"Grab that, I know I'm almost out," Holly commands, pointing to a can of chicken noodle. Dom reaches the top shelf easily; God bless tall friends.

"Anything else from this aisle?"

"Ummm…No, I think we're—"

An explosion rocks the super center, nearly throwing Holly off her feet.

"What was _that?_" she coughs, waving away the flour in the air.

Dom sneezes several times before replying. "Don't know; the food's masking the scents."

"Well then, come on!" Holly dashes away, not waiting for a reply.

"I don't think we should go _towards_ it—"

"Aw, toughen up! You're a big bad werewolf; you aren't scared of anything!"

Dom sighs, jogging after her. Why is he not surprised that she wants to see it?

Quickly reaching her side, he follows her gaze to the large hole in the side of the building. They're not the only ones, though amidst the rubble a dusty man groans, slowly rising on all fours.

"Don't even think about it," a familiar voice growls, and the other freezes. Artemis suddenly appears standing over the fallen, boot pressing down on the back of his neck. "Did you really think running through a wall will deter me?"

"Artemis!" Holly calls, stepping forward. "What on earth are you doing?"

The male on the floor whips his head up, red irises gleaming. He flails wildly, and the pale vampire rolls his eyes.

"Please don't move any closer. It'll only end up causing him more pain."

Holly frowns, finally putting the evidence before her into a logical story. "He's a vampire?"

"No, he's just a psychopath that wants to suck your blood."

She sighs, turning her back and tossing over her shoulder, "No need to get snippy, all I did was ask a question."

"Are you sure you can take that?" Dom asks, watching as Artemis lifts his foot to release the enemy. The hungry vampire stands in the blink of an eye but before he can move forward to follow his prey, Artemis snares a fistful of his short brown hair and with no effort throws him back outside.

"I'm positive." Artemis smiles and disappears. A shudder ripples through the earth, and Dom shakes his head and leaves the disaster zone to find his friend.

"Please tell me he's getting his butt kicked," Holly pleads as the werewolf returns.

He chuckles. "No, the one you want to die is—"

"Right here."

Holly starts, dropping the box of cereal. Glowering in the direction of her protector, she sneers, "Don't you have an ass-giving to carry out?"

"Already done; now I get to act as a deterrent."

"Oh, so Dom's not enough?"

"Definitely not. If anything, my kind will attack you _more._"

"Then what's so intimidating about _you_?" the were drawls, blinking slowly.

Artemis smiles, flashing his canines as he replies, "Let's just say I have a…reputation among the Immortals."

"That brother of yours didn't seem too scared."

"Bloodlust does that to the weak of mind."

Holly nods, humming uncertainly. Better to let him have the last word and prove him wrong later than make herself look like an idiot arguing.

"Are you almost done?" he asks, falling in step as she heads for the produce section.

"Don't you dare complain to me, seeing as you're the one that whined about the state of my kitchen."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Holly finally deems that enough food has been collected. In that time period, seven more attempts were made as well as a group ambush that held them up for five minutes. Not a scratch landed on Holly or her friend, and Artemis _seemed_ fine…but she'd like to get home all the same.

The drive to her apartment is uneventful; assassination wise at least. The entire ride Holly had to force her snorts of laughter down at the sight of the mountain Domovoi folded up in her mini. She was successful, for the most part.

With groceries hanging off each arm to the elbow, she somehow manages to climb the six flights and open her door. Throwing the offending bags onto the counter, she starts organizing everything as Dom brings up the rest. Artemis is nowhere to be found.

_Figures. He makes me buy all this and vanishes when the time to put it up arrives,_ she grumbles. Dom enters and deposits the last bag, and Holly gratefully accepts the extra hands he offers. The remaining items are stored in no time, with still no appearance of the vampire.

"Hey Dom?" Holly asks quietly. He pauses in getting himself a glass, giving her his full attention.

"Yes?"

"Has my scent _really_ changed that much?"

"I don't smell anything different, if that's what you're asking; though a blood sucker's nose is…technically sharper than a wolf's—"

"Glad to hear you admit it, but could you say it again for this recorder?"

Dom growls, eyes flicking to the figure crawling through the window.

"Where _were_ you?" Holly asks as he enters the kitchen. He maneuvers around her to squat down by his drawer, and removes the vial he had that morning.

"I was stopping a hoard of idiots from scaring the life out of your neighbors. Unless you'd rather I let them in?" He removes the cork and tips the bottle back, draining it almost instantly.

"How often do you need to drink…that?" Holly asks as he opens another.

"As often as you need water. And seeing as I'm exercising quite a bit…" he snatches up another container as he re-corks the other. "I'm going to need this."

"How bad is it out there?" Dom inquires, and the vampire stops halfway out the door.

"It's a good thing sleep isn't a requirement to my survival," he replies before shutting the door firmly.

"Would you…go help him?" Holly asks.

"Of course. If he gets injured the chances are higher that one will slip past."

**O.o**

**ATTENTION: I WILL BE GONE JULY 10-17. THERE WILL BE NO INTERNET, SO THIS IS THE LAST POST. IF I GET SHIT WHEN I GET BACK, EXPECT NO UPDATE FOR TWO WEEKS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Thanks~!**

**Kellycat77: **You still said it! In between the third and fourth 'I'm not going to say it'! Thought I wouldn't notice, huh? Sneaky little thing you...

**Randomisity: **I agree; I thought the books were pretty good but the movies ruined everything for me. And sorry for the extremelly late update, I usually post on Sundays but...life decided to take a sharp corner at 70 mph...yeah...

**TheCookie197: **Oh no, it's okay; not too many people have inquired about that! I intend to try and have some A/H...but I'm not the best romance authoress so...good luck to me!

**mistguaridan: **Both! You're a genius! And you wouldn't mind if I used that line, right? I'd give you credit in the author's note.

**Tawny: **Fabtastic! Another amazing combo! And I'm sorry about the lateness of this post...and my week-long disappearance...but I swear I'll be back!

**Alana O'Connor: **OMG, I favorited that picture on deviantArt~!~! Are you the artist that made it or just using it? Anyway, thanks for the encouragement and sorry for being late! I usually update on Sunday...

**Pickl3lily: **Ya~! Glad you like this!

**Renee Swan: **That's what I hope to do! Though I don't think I'm a good 'romance' author, so if you find I'm doing something wrong or it's too slow/fast, let me know!


	6. Of Murdering Idiots

**Wow. I updated...holly crow, I guess that means I'm not dead! Better call of the search then...Anyway, not a really big chapter but lots of crap happens next time!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ha! I wish.**

Deep breath in.

And slowly let it out…

All right, let's try this again. Maybe they'll get it this time.

…Or maybe he'll have to kill one of them. And he'd rather avoid that; murder is much too messy.

But their skulls are their excrementally thick…

But whichever comes first.

Boy does he _love_ his job.

Artemis springs off the windowsill, clearing the twenty-five foot gap with room to spare. He ghosts over the gravel roofs, barely stirring the wind as his shadow plays catch-up.

_This_ is where he belongs: sprinting over a sleeping city with no one the wiser; the moon acting as his only companion.

His only witness.

He chuckles deep in his throat, shaking his head. Looks like the rumors are true; the older you get the more sentimental you become.

More like poetic.

He finally reaches the factory district, and one building in particular. He can already hear their voices, planning how their going to break in, who gets how much blood, who distracts who…

The vampire rolls his eyes. This is too easy…

He stands in the doorway, smirk in place that grows every minute they glaze over his presence. Eventually it became too much and he releases a booming laugh.

The four occupants knock over their stools in surprise, scrambling into defensive positions.

_Way_ too easy.

"Good evening gents," he smiles, stepping forward into the circle of light. "I thought I might find you here. Care to let in on the little plot?"

Silence readily replies, and he shakes his head.

"When will you _learn?_" he asks, voice hardening with each word. "My status among our race is rightfully deserved, as you've tested several times. So what are you trying to achieve, your death?"

"More like our salvation," one of the others hisses. "The only reason you're as strong as you are is _because_ of the Divinity blood."

"Didn't think we'd figure it out, did ya!" a brunette cackles. "Unlike the Coven, we're not stupid!"

"I beg to differ," Artemis growls. "What on earth gave you the idea I've been feeding off them? You do realize it could be because I actually _work_?"

"Huh?" the first one says oh-so-intelligently.

"It never crossed your infinitely small mind that I'm the way I am because I trained to get myself this way?"

"Impossible!" the third one, a blonde, snarls. "What do you think we've been doing all these years?"

"I don't know about year, but for the past week you've been annoying me to the brink of murder," Artemis supplies blandly, gazing down at his nails.

"Like you could kill _us_," the fourth and final snorts. "You can't even finish off a human!"

"Care to test that theory?" he smiles wickedly, flashing his fangs. "'Cause I sure could use an outlet right about now."

* * *

The window's already open when he returns, and he sighs in frustration. How many times must he tell her to keep it shut? Cupid knows who could slip in and scare her before he throws them out.

Leaping from the neighboring building, he arcs through the gap and lands crouched in the living room. Standing, he swiftly latches the glass shut with a little more force than necessary.

Holly glances up from her book. "Hey, welcome back."

"What have I told you about opening the window when you're alone?" he rounds on her, frowning.

She seems taken back, but quickly recovers with a snap of her own. "Well, _sorry_ for trying to make your life easier. Next time I guess I won't even bother."

"How is opening the window and practically _welcoming_ every passing vampire in making my life _easier_?"

"I didn't open it for _them_! I knew you were going to come back so I left it unlocked so you wouldn't have to stand on the ledge!" she retorts, snapping her novel closed. She tosses it onto the coffee table and stands, marching towards her room.

Artemis closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. "Holly," he calls and she stops, hand on the knob. "You don't need to do things like that. I'm not helpless."

"Then what _can_ I do?" she cries, turning back to face him. "What can I do to make it even?"

"Make what even?" he asks, dropping his hand.

"This!" she exclaims, waving her hand between them. "This…arrangement. You save my life _every _night and get what in return? Nothing!"

"I don't _need_ anything," he replies levelly. "I was trained for this."

"And that's not fair!"

"It's not fair that you're even in this situation. You should be a normal eighteen year old girl chasing after normal eighteen year old guys. Not a half Divinity with a Dark for a shadow."

She stares down at her feet, scuffing the hard wood floor with her heel. "Will it ever get better?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Will I ever not need you?"

He smiles, shaking his head. "No, you will always need a guard."

"You know, that's really going to screw with my love life," she points out with a small smile, ignoring how he didn't say it would always be him. He pops up from behind the island, bottle in hand and eyebrow raised.

"_Cupid_ is your father; I'd say you were screwed the day you were born."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No problem, I'm here for the rest of eternity."

"No, but seriously…" she pauses, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "You obviously know what normal girls' dads are like, and you've spent a lot of time with mine…"

"Let me guess, you want to know if he's going to be an overprotective manic when it comes to bringing a guy home?" he finishes, sipping from his drink. She nods, and he rolls his eyes. "First of all, he is the _definition_ of overprotective. You would've thought he'd rather have died than put you in foster care, and since then he's kept a very close eye on you. Why do you think no boy ever dared cross the line of 'friend'?"

"Uh…because I'm intimidating?"

"Yes, but who _made_ you seem intimidating?"

"Oh. So you think…"

"I think he has a very special plan for you," Artemis concludes, draining the rest of his glass. "Just like I've got a special something for the twits on the roof."

Holly frowns. "But it's past eight; they usually don't attack this late." Artemis shrugs, rinsing out his glass. "Like I said, twits."

She sighs, not moving from the bar stool as the window complains loudly at being opened. Silence follows, and it doesn't take long for the snarls to drift through the ceiling.

**O.o**

**FOR THE CONFUSED: A week has passed since Holly's Divinity blood became 'active'. Just making sure everyone caught that.**

**Kellycat77: **O.O Uh...hello? Please don't tell me one of my most favorite reviewers has died! How will I go on?! You've been here from the beginning! Hell, the _first_ review!

**Renee Swan: **That's exactly what I thought too! That's kind of what this chapter was; Holly trying to help and Artemis just "Why?" -ing. And thanks!

**mistguardian: ***squeals* Thank you! Now, where would be the perfect place...

**Tawny: **Aw, don't worry! A week (well, more now) isn't that long! But anyway, hopped you enjoyed this and thanks (I need to come up with a better word) for all your ongoing support!

**Shadow Huntress: **Yup! Foaly and Mulch equal Artemis and Butler right about now! And thank you *blushes* I honestly don't know how to tell you how much your words mean to me!

**Guest 7/5/13: **Well, here's an update but about the longer chapters and quicker updates? Ya, I'm currently working on over twenty (yeah, **20**) fics, eight of them posted on here, and have only four hours on the computer each day. So...thanks for your understanding~!

**Alana O'Connor: **I love that picture too! And I also can't draw...ME? Awesome?! No, it is you! You and all your lovely reviews!

**Randomosity: **Thank you!


	7. That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Hey, look, late update! Pelt me with stones if you want, cause boy this took ****_forever_**** to get down! Love all you, and please be nice~!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, not today. Maybe when I win the lottery?**

Holly re-latches the window, muffling the sounds of the mini war. Weakly resting her forehead against the cool glass, she dully watches the people below; blissfully ignorant that her life is currently full to the brim of blood-sucking maniacs. Well, with the exception of one.

Come to think of it, she's never seen him feed off the live source. It's always been from the wine bottle… Frowning unconsciously, she retreats from the view to her kitchen, kneeling down next to the drawer where the substance is kept. Tugging it open, she's shocked to find it full, despite how much of the liquid he's been consuming.

_How does he get it? Does he go to a hospital and steal the blood bags or maybe he siphons it out of his victims… _

"If you want a taste, I suggest your own veins."

The teen hastily stands, quickly spotting the owner of the seductive voice. Sitting cross-legged on the back of her couch, she seems almost bored. Her pale, thin fingers toy with a few strands of her black hair, but when she sense that the human has found her she flicks it over her shoulder; letting it ripple down her back in a blue-black wave.

"But, if you prefer the cheap stuff…to each his own, I guess," the other woman continues, meeting Holly's hazel gaze with crimson irises. "I, like any woman worth her money, only drink the best. And I've heard great things about you, Shortlan. A mix of the two most potent blood types in existence…" the vampire licks her lips. "Though I thought it'd be harder than this, where is your so called 'undefeatable guard'?"

"Right here."

The stranger blinks and disappears, and in her place Artemis crouches, cerulean gaze flitting around the room. The intruder reappears, knife in hand and slashing down at his unprotected back. He twists, foot lashing out to knock her arm off course and sending her spinning away.

"Artemis," she purrs, a slow smile stretching her ruby lips. "I knew it was you the moment the rumor met my ears. How have you been?"

He shrugs nonchalantly, slinking from his position on the couch to a more stable one on the floor. "I've been wondering if you'd show your ugly mug around here or send one of your henchmen to do it, _Opal._"

She winces theatrically. "Is that any way to treat your Queen?"

Artemis scoffs, "Since when has the Coven accepted me?"

"The moment a tie was created between you and a Divinity."

"She's only a half-blood."

"I wasn't talking about the girl."

"Really? Is that why my name's been used as a synonym for 'traitor'?"

"Let me have what I came for and all that will be pardoned before the warmth leaves her body."

"Mine will have to be cold first before that becomes possible."

"So be it." Opal sighs, shaking her head as she begins to circle him. "Such a shame, I had big plans for you."

"How ever will you go on?" Artemis bemoans sarcastically, shifting to keep the same distance between them.

"There are other fish in the sea, though none as pretty to look at as you."

"I'd say the same for you, but then I'd be lying."

A muscle in her jaw tics, causing her smile to look feral. "This is your last chance Arty; you don't want to fight me."

He stops, taking up a defensive position in front of Holly. "We'll see about that."

She snarls, breaking her beautiful mask and revealing the hideous underside. Leaping forward, her figure blurs to an indiscernible blob of grey as she charges at an unblinking Artemis.

They clash for half a second before she breaks away, clutching her upper arm hissing furiously.

"You're loosing your touch Opal," he notes innocently. "When's the last time you defended yourself?"

"When's the last time you had a challenger as powerful as the likes of me?" she retorts, readjusting her grip on the blade's handle.

Artemis tilts his head to the right. "Hmm…I sparred with a Divinity not a month ago; does that count?"

Her eyes widen, flashing a pure black as a shriek of hatred passes through her barred teeth. Throwing herself at him again, he meets her halfway this time; a switchblade appearing in his hand.

Their inhuman speed rendering her human eyes useless, Holly remains frozen behind the island.

_No way in hell I can help, I'd be torn to pieces before my next heartbeat…should I leave? Should I call Dom? Should I call the cops?!_

"Hey! Who started the party without me?!" a tan, stocky red head yells from the door. The two vampires grappling on the floor freeze, opposite expressions on their faces.

"Briar," Artemis growls, glaring at the new arrival.

"Get the girl; I'll take care of the _trash_," Opal orders, restarting their tussle.

"Gladly," the other replies, stalking forward. Holly instinctually backs away, unable to turn away from his hypnotizing burgundy stare. The back of her thighs brushes against the counter, and trying to be sneaky she blindly searches behind her for the knife block.

"Has anybody told you what you smell like?" Briar wonders aloud, gliding forward another step.

"N-no," Holly stutters, hoping to stall him. "What, exactly, do you scent?"

He gulps in a deep breath, smiling dazedly. "Strawberries with a hint of chocolate. Maybe a dash of honey thrown in…"

"That must be my shampoo," Holly murmurs, heart rate skyrocketing as she grips the wooden handle.

"I'd say stick with it, but seeing as you're going to be dead in less than twenty-four hours…that's kinda pointless…" he lifts his foot to get closer, but she whips the butcher's knife around; pointing it threateningly.

"Don't make another move," she growls, proud that her voice didn't waver.

He cocks an eyebrow. "You think that puny thing's going to stop me? Jeez, you're more likely to hurt yourself than me." He moves forward, eyes daring her to try.

"Don't mess with me!" she cries, pressing back as far as she can.

"See? You're just a lowly human; incapable of doing anything!" he laughs, darting in as if to attack but instead wrenching the weapon from her weak hold.

"Now _this_ is how you use a blade," he smiles wickedly, slashing down at her unprotected body.

She shrieks, flinching away as crimson rain paints the hardwood floor.

**O.O"**

**Kellycat77: **Ya, you're alive! And...I'm sorry for the wait (for both this and that one-shot I promised like, two days ago) But I've been editing the latter so it's perfect (cause the first one I post is my favorite), so I'll probably end up using that one for the contest you have so graciously let me participate in! Thanks again for everything!

**Tawny: **ERMERGERD, when I logged on this morning and saw that review my mind instantly jumped to the manga/anime 'Hetalia'. And then I though, "Of course America/England's on top, Italy on bottom with Germany on top of him, but why is Japan willingly under France?" And then... "FRANCE! COVER YOUR ASS AND RUN FOR YOUR SEXUALITY!" You should watch that anime, funniest and most enlightening thing I have, and will, ever see. Oh, and I'm not epic. All my reviewers, and especially you, are!

**Diana: **You want action?! Well, then you came to the right chapter (now)~~!

**Alana O'Connor: **Double Epic? ERMERGERD, and a 'one of the best'? I love you, can I give you a thousand virtual cookies (of your choice)?

**mistguardian: **Yes! And after that Minerva's all like (turned to Artemis), "Hey, why don't you come guard me?" And Holly's like, "Nu-uh, he's mine! Daddy gave him to me!"

**Renee Swan: **The next time I have writer's block, I will come and talk to you! Thank you for so much love and support, and Foaly and Mulch will come back soon (though when my muse will allow it...I haven't the slightest)!

**the reader: **OMG, you are a freaking genius! I would be honored to write something like that, it you find your own muse is being a pain! Well, as soon as room is made in my update list!


	8. I Apologize

**As you can probably see, this isn't a real chapter. Because of life (mainly school), I don't know when I'll be able to post new chapters. This DOES NOT mean I'm abandoning this story, I have too many ideas with where this can go, it just means that updates will be...wide-spread. So you can either stick with me until things settle down or you can take me and this fic off your watch list. The choice is up to you.**

**Thanks for all your support; I don't know what I did to deserve all of you wonderful readers!**

**Sincerely, **

** I.F.T.S**


End file.
